


We Always Keep Fighting - A Walking Dead/Supernatural Crossover

by pandasfandomstories



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Walkers, Zombies, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandasfandomstories/pseuds/pandasfandomstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley Spencer has known the Winchesters since she was eight years old. She was staying with Sam and Dean in Kansas when the outbreak hit. They packed up and drove towards the coast, where they met Russell and his group of survivors. In a short-lived period of safety, a hoard of zombies take over the camp leaving Sam, Dean and Riley on their own once again. After another run in with the undead, Sam gets separated from Dean and Riley who try to reunite with Sam while staying safe. On their journey to find Sam, they come across Rick Grimes who invites them back to the Alexandria safe zone. Assuming Sam will head to Alexandria as well, Riley convinces Dean to put his guard down and stay put. Will Sam find his brother and Riley? Will Alexandria become their permanent home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! I love feedback! Is the chapter long enough, too short? Are you guys interested to see where this goes?

  Dean pointed his handgun at one of the zombies who had broken into the camp. He shot it right in the head, causing it to go down. He rushed over to the leader of the camp, Russell, who had a large bite in his shoulder. He looked down to him apologetically and shook his head. He knew what he had to do, but he didn’t want to do it. Russell had been a good friend to him, his brother Sam, and their childhood friend Riley. Knowing that he would have to take care of Russell was killing Dean inside.

            “Dean…don’t let me turn into one of them.” Russell spoke barely above a whisper.

            Dean looked at him and sighed, feeling the prick of tears at his eyes. “I’m not going to let you turn, Russ. No way in hell.” He said, feeling his voice shake.

            “Dean? Russell?” a female voice spoke from behind the two men. “Oh my God…” the voice said as it got closer.

            Dean swung his head around to see Riley standing there, staring at Russell. “Ry…” he started, but wasn’t sure how to even explain what had happened.

            Russell looked up to Riley and gave a weak smile. “I’ll be okay, sweetheart.”

            “No…we can fix this. Dean we can fix this.” Riley said, feeling tears welling in her eyes. “Russell we need you.” she cracked out.

            Dean turned away and took a deep breath. He hated seeing Riley upset, and he hated knowing what he had to do.

            “Dean and Sam are going to take care of you. They’re the best guys to have with you in the apocalypse.” Russell said. “Promise me that you’ll stay strong, Riley.”

            Riley nodded, tears now falling from her eyes. “I promise.” She said her voice cracking. “Thank you for everything.” She said sincerely.

            Russell smiled and nodded, looking over to see Dean’s younger brother jogging over. “Sam, take Riley to the car, would ya?” he asked.

            Sam saw the bite and saw the looks on Dean and Riley’s faces. He nodded and took Riley’s hand gently. “Come on.” He said and put his arm around her shoulders.

            Riley wrapped an arm around his waist and walked with him towards Dean’s Impala. They couldn’t see Russell or Dean anymore, but both of them knew that they would be able to hear the gunshot.

            Sam held her close and kissed her head gently. “Just focus on us okay? Hum for me and close your eyes.” He said and placed his hands over Riley’s ears.

            Riley closed her eyes, resting her forehead on Sam’s chest. She took a deep breath and began to hum the tune of ‘Hallelujah’.

            Back by Russell, Dean stood up and wiped his eyes fast. “Russell I can’t do this to you.” he said.

            Russell smiled up at him and shook his head. “Think of it as a favor. I can’t be like one of them, I just can’t. I’m begging you Dean, please end this for me.” He said, tears now forming in his eyes.

            Dean looked at him for a moment and nodded. “Please don’t look at me.” He managed to choke out.

            Russell nodded and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

            Dean cocked his gun and pointed it at Russell’s head. He closed his eyes for a moment and then looked at Russell’s bite. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath, wiping the tears away before re-aiming his gun.

  Back at the Impala, Riley hummed to cover any noise she may hear. The humming wasn’t enough, and when she heard the gunshot, she sobbed into Sam’s chest, gripping his shirt as tight as she could. Sam held her tighter and kissed her head gently, whispering to her that she was going to be okay.

  Dean emerged from the trees and had his gun in the holster on his hip. He had no expression on his face, but Sam and Riley knew what he was feeling. Dean got into the driver’s seat and started the car. Sam let Riley in first to sit between him and Dean. They sped off from the overrun campsite, leaving the last safe place they knew. They drove down the hot Atlanta roads and headed for the next campsite. As they drove, Riley touched Dean’s arm gently.

            “You did the right thing.” She said softly.

            Dean looked over to her briefly before looking at the road. “I only did what he asked me to.” He said.

            She nodded and leaned back in the seat, watching the road.

  After about two hours, they came across a small, rundown house hidden away in some trees. If the car had been going any quicker, they would have missed it. They pulled up to the house, turning the car off and looking at the surrounding area. Dean got his gun and nodded to Sam.

            “We’ll go check the place out; you stay in the car and keep watch.” Dean said.

            Riley looked up at him and made a face. “Dean, I’m not a kid I can help.” She said.

            “You can help by keeping watch.” He said, not allowing her to argue.

 Sam got out of the car, holding his gun and making sure there weren’t any zombies near the house. Dean followed him and checked the perimeter of the house, not finding anything. When he got back around to the front of the house, Sam gave him a nod letting him know that it was clear. Dean opened the door after a bit of a struggle with the lock, seeing that the house hadn’t been touched in quite some time. Sam followed him inside, making sure that the house was clear.

  Riley crossed her arms over her chest, letting out a loud, annoyed sigh. Dean was always looking out for her, but sometimes she wished that he would let her prove herself. She was more capable than Dean thought she was, and while she was more emotional than he was, she was still strong. She tapped her foot on the floor of the car and heard some commotion behind the car. Her eyes went to the rearview mirror and saw a zombie stumbling towards the car. She looked to the house and didn’t see Sam or Dean. In a split-second decision, she slid out of the car quietly, and took the knife from her pocket, sneaking up behind the zombie. She grabbed the tattered shirt that was hanging on its body, and drove the knife through its skull, eliciting a crunch followed by a squish. The groaning stopped, and when Riley pulled her knife out, the zombie fell to the ground. She looked down at it and a smile came across her face. She protected herself when Sam and Dean were in the house. She knelt down and wiped her knife off in some dirt and grass.

            “What the hell was that noise?” Dean’s voice came from the door of the house.

            Riley looked over and stood up, a confident smile on her face. “I killed one.” She said proudly.

            Sam couldn’t help but give a quick smile, impressed with Riley’s sudden burst of confidence. “Good job, Ry.”

            Dean furrowed his brow at Sam and then looked at Riley. “I told you to stay in the car.” He said, walking over to her and making sure the zombie was dead.

            “Dean, if I left it to keep going it would have found you guys.” She said. “I can do more than you think I can.” She said softly.

            He looked down at her and sighed. “Just don’t go getting yourself into too much trouble.” He said. He couldn’t deny that he was glad that she was taking care of herself.

            “Promise.” Riley said. “So is the house safe?” she asked, putting her knife back into her pocket.

            “It’s a bit worn down, but it’ll do for now. There aren’t many cans in the cabinets, but we can use what we have for now. Worst case, we’ll just have to go hunting.” He said, getting his bag from the car.

            Sam came down from the porch and got his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. “Dean have you ever hunted?” he asked.

            Riley grabbed her backpack and smirked. It probably seemed like typical, pointless banter to most people, but Riley loved to have some shreds of normalcy.

            Dean shot a look to Sam and rolled his eyes. “It can’t be that hard, Sammy. Aim and shoot.” He said, heading inside the house.

            Sam smirked and looked at Riley, placing a hand on her shoulder. “You did well out here, Ry.” He told her.

            Riley smiled softly and nodded. “Thanks.”

  She followed Sam into the house and looked around. It really was run down, but it was better than tents and sleeping bags. It looked like it hadn’t been touched in months, and you could tell that whoever lived here last was a minimalist. She watched as Dean and Sam started searching the cabinets to see what kind of food was left behind. As she watched them, she couldn’t help but think of Russell. Deep in her heart, she knew that Dean did the right thing for him, but she still felt like his death could have been prevented. She couldn’t even imagine what Dean must have been going through. He was always really good at hiding his emotions, but she could tell that he was really affected by what happened.

  Riley brushed the dust off of the couch and sat down, letting out a content sigh. This wasn’t much of a camp, but it was all she needed; a roof, some sort of food, and Sam and Dean. She just hoped that this could be more permanent than the last camp, and that she was done losing people.


	2. Chapter Two

 It had been three days since Riley, Sam and Dean got to the house in the woods. They tried to get comfortable there, but still had their bags packed in case they had to leave in a hurry. There was one bedroom that the boys agreed to let Riley have while they took turns rotating from couch to the chair to take watch. The canned foods they found when they arrived at the house had lasted until the third morning. When Sam discovered that there was one can of fruit cocktail left, he set it aside for Riley when she woke up. Dean came into the kitchen and saw the lone can on the counter.

            “What’s that?” he asked, getting a bottle of water from the half case they had left.

            “It’s our last can of food.” Sam said and leaned against the counter.

            Dean picked the can up and read the label. “Fruit cocktail?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

            “It’s Riley’s favorite. I figured I’d save it for her and then we can go hunting.” Sam said, a slight mocking tone when he said hunting.

            Dean looked up at him and made a face. “Hey, just because I haven’t hunted actual animals doesn’t mean I’m bad at it. Why don’t you stay here and keep an eye on Ry and I’ll go see what I can get?” he said, taking the bottle of water with him as he walked into the living room.

            “Just be careful out there okay?” Sam said following Dean.

            “I’m always careful Sammy.” Dean said and grabbed his gun, a silencer, and a small bit of rope from his duffle.

            Sam nodded and watched as Dean walked out the back door into the trees.

  A few hours later, Riley woke up to the smell of burning wood. She assumed Sam or Dean had started a fire in the fireplace. After she stretched, she pulled on her jeans and a gray t-shirt. She walked down the hall to go to the bathroom and wash her face. The water pressure wasn’t the greatest, but it was enough to do the job. When she opened the door, her eyes went wide and she almost screamed. Hanging above the bathtub was a dead, skinned deer. She put a hand over her mouth and grabbed the doorknob with her other hand shutting the door quickly.

            “Oh I was going to warn you about that.” Dean said, coming down the hall.

            Riley grimaced and shook her head some. “What is that?” she asked, still trying to erase the image from her mind.

            “That would be dinner.” Dean smirked, a proud look on his face.

            “Dinner? You hunted that thing?” Riley asked him.

            “Yes ma’am, got it this morning. I told you and Sam that I could hunt.” He said, heading into the bathroom.

            “Okay I believe you.” Riley said and headed down the hallway into the living room. She shook her head some and saw Sam in front of the fireplace, setting up a makeshift grill. “Hey.” She said, walking over to him.

            Sam looked up and smiled up at her. “Morning. Did you sleep okay?” he asked like he did every morning. When the outbreak first hit, Riley could barely get through a night without having a nightmare.

            She nodded and knelt next to him on the floor. “I slept like a baby.” She said. “What about you and the pro hunter in there?” she teased.

            “He took watch most of the night and the couch was more comfortable than the first night.” He said. “There’s a present for you in the kitchen.”

            Riley looked at him suspiciously. “It’s not another dead animal is it?” she asked.

            Sam smirked and shook his head. “No, it’s something better.” He nodded towards the kitchen.

            Riley got up and walked into the kitchen seeing the can of fruit cocktail on the counter. She smiled as she picked it up. “Samuel you are the best.” She said and walked into the living room. She used her knife to open the can and began enjoying her breakfast.

            “I know.” He teased, finishing his rigged grill.

  A couple hours later, Dean got the meat cut and on the grill to cook. Sam and Riley sat on the couch looking at a map of the county to see if there were any places nearby to search for supplies. Sam found a few gas stations and a small convenient store a few miles down the road, so he circled them with a marker he found in the house.

            “Any places within walking distance?” Dean asked, sitting on the armchair diagonal to the couch. He loved his car, but he knew that the engine would draw zombies to the house, so walking was going to have to be his method of transportation while they were there.

            Sam nodded and handed the map to Dean. “The convenient store is the closest; it’s about five miles west of here. There’s a gas station three blocks north of it. It’s probably already empty, but it’s worth a shot.”

            Dean examined the map and nodded. “The meat has to cook for another few hours so I can make a run and see what I can find.” He said.

            Riley bit her bottom lip and then took a breath. “Dean I want to help.” She said softly.

            He looked over at her and curled his lips in. “Riley, I don’t think that’s a good idea…” he started.

            Sam interrupted before Riley could protest. “She needs to learn and practice protecting herself. I’ll be fine here watching dinner.”

            Riley looked at Sam and smiled softly, nodding. “See? I can do it Dean as long as you let me prove that I can fight.”

            Dean looked at both of them and then took a deep breath, letting out a loud sigh. “Alright you can come with, but if anything happens-.”

            “I’ll fight Dean. I’m not totally useless I promise.” Riley said, cutting Dean off.

            Dean nodded and got up, folding the map and putting it into his pocket.

  Riley went to the bedroom and got the backpack she used for supplies. She came back out and put the bag over her shoulders. Dean got his bag and put it over his shoulder, getting his gun loaded and the silencer on. Sam walked over and put two bottles of water into Riley’s backpack and zipped it back up.

            “Thank you.” Riley said and turned to face him. “Thanks for pleading my case too.” She said smiling.

            “Well you’re tough and we all know that, but Dean just wants you safe.” Sam said. “Be careful out there okay?” he said and held his arms out.

            Riley hugged his waist, letting Sam wrap his arms around her in a big bear hug. “I will. You be careful here too.” She said. She looked up at him, still holding him in a hug.

            Sam smiled down at her and nodded. “I’m always careful.” He winked. “Love you, kid.” He teased.

            Riley smiled and nodded. “Love you more.” She said to him like she did whenever she would leave him or Dean.

            “Alright let’s head out.” Dean said before giving Sam a hug. “Stay safe here okay?”

            Sam nodded, patting his brother on the back. “I will. You guys stay safe out there.”

            Dean nodded and looked to Riley. “Ready?”

            “Ready.” She replied.

  Dean led the way out of the house and into the woods. Sam watched Riley and Dean until he couldn’t see them anymore. He headed into the house and went back to watching dinner.

  Riley walked close to Dean and stayed quiet so she wouldn’t attract any zombies. Dean made sure she was close by and walked through the woods until they got to the road. He pulled the map out and handed it to Riley, taking a bottle of water from her backpack.

            “Where do we head next?” he asked her, zipping her backpack back up.

            Riley looked at the map and pointed. “We go that way for most of the way and then when we get to Applewood we go left. We should probably stay in the trees so no one finds us.” She noted.

            Dean smirked to himself and nodded. “Good idea.” He said and took a drink of the water bottle before handing it to her. “We gotta stay hydrated.” He said.

            Riley took a drink of water and handed him the bottle and the map.

            Dean put both items in the backpack and zipped it back up, continuing to walk with Riley. “Listen I don’t want you feeling like you’re useless. I just can’t stand the thought of losing you especially if it’s out here on my watch.” He admitted.

            She looked up at him and nodded. “I know you’re just protective.” She said.

            He looked over at her and smirked. “Of course I am.” He said and nudged her arm gently.

            Riley smiled and nudged him back, walking with him.

  The two of them walked to the convenient store and the gas station, only running into a few stray zombies here and there. Dean let Riley take care of some of them, giving her a sense of usefulness. When they got to the store, there was some food left and just a few gallons of water. They got everything they could and headed to the gas station. They got a couple gallons of gas to take back and a few more bottles of water. Riley found a box of Sam’s favorite chocolate bar, so she grabbed a few and put them in her bag. They headed back towards the house with full backpacks, a gallon of water in one hand, and a can of gas in the other. While they walked, they talked about some of the memories they shared before the outbreak hit. They tried to keep their laughter quiet so they didn’t attract anything. Riley was glad to see Dean smiling for the first time in a few days. She missed the way his eyes would wrinkle and how his whole body would be affected by one laugh.

  When they were about 15 feet away from the house, she noticed Dean stopped dead in his tracks and his smile dropped immediately. She looked at him and then followed his gaze to the house which had a group of five zombies outside of it. The door was broken in and white smoke was coming out of the chimney, signaling that the fire inside was out. Riley looked to Dean who was staring at the house trying to formulate a plan. Three more zombies came out of the house, prompting Dean to make a move rather quickly. He motioned for Riley to follow him and they went through the trees around the front to the Impala. He stayed low and went to the passenger’s side, opening the door slowly to get his flare gun out. He shut the door quietly and went back to where Riley was.

            “I need you to get into the car, lay in the back seat and don’t make a sound.” He said, holding her shoulders gently.

            Riley shook her head quickly. “No, I’m not letting you go into that.” She said softly.

            “Hey, look at me. Sam might be trapped in there and we need to draw them out. I’m going to go a few yards into the woods and shoot a flare to draw ‘em away. I will come right back here and get you, I promise.” Dean said sincerely.

            She took a deep breath and nodded. She hated the idea of him facing eight zombies on his own, but she knew he was right. “Okay.” She said and stayed low, heading to the car. She climbed into the Impala and shut the door as quietly as she could. She left the supplies in the front seat and climbed into the backseat, lying flat on her back. She said a silent prayer and held the handle of her knife as tightly as she could.

            When Dean saw that she was safe in the car, he set his supplies against the back of the car and then headed back into the woods. He walked about ten yards from the house and shot the flare into the sky. He ran halfway back, staying out of the path he thought the zombies would take. He stayed behind a tree and watched all eight zombies stumbling towards the sound of the shot. Once they were far enough away, he headed back to the house hoping to find Sam and Riley safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen? ;-) 
> 
> I hope you guys like this! It got a little lengthy, but I hope it's still good!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhh I'm not too confident in this one, but it is what it is. Things will start picking up soon!

Riley laid in the backseat of the Impala, waiting for the flare. When she heard it go off, the growls and groans of the zombies began getting quieter so she assumed they were heading away. She sat up slowly and saw that there were no more around the house. She climbed over the front seat and opened the door as quietly as she could. She stepped out of the car and put her knife on the roof of the car so she could grab her bag. As she was turning to reach into the car she felt a hand come around her head and cover her mouth. Another arm reached around her waist, holding her arms down. She began to struggle as hard as she could to escape the arms.

           “Ry, it’s me. It’s Dean.” Dean’s voice whispered in her ear from behind her.

           Riley stopped fighting and looked back at him. “Dean?” she breathed out and turned around, hugging him tight. “You’re okay.” She said softly.

           Dean held her close and put a hand on the back of her head. “I promised I’d come back to you.” he said. “We need to get inside and get Sam out of there.”

           “Okay.” She said and grabbed her knife, walking into the house with Dean.

 The living room was in disarray and the fireplace was barely smoking now. Riley looked around and didn’t see Sam anywhere. Dean surveyed the room and sighed softly.

           “Dean he’s not here.” Riley said softly.

           Dean turned to her to answer her, but was distracted by a thump coming from the bedroom. He looked towards the hallway where the sound was coming from and heard some stumbling followed by a growl.

           Riley’s face dropped when she heard the sound of a zombie. She looked at Dean with pleading eyes, as if she was begging him to tell her that the zombie in the bedroom wasn’t Sam. “Dean…” she whispered.

           Dean looked at her and put a finger to his lips. He grabbed a knife off of the coffee table and walked into the bedroom. He stood in the doorway and waited for the zombie to come to him. When it did, he grabbed its neck and stabbed the knife into its skull. Dean shoved it backwards causing it to fall onto the floor with a thump. He walked back down the hallway and looked at Riley. “It wasn’t Sam.” He said, relieved.

           Riley let out a sigh of relief and then looked at Dean. “Where is he?” she asked.

           “I don’t know.” He said and looked around the house for a note.

           While Dean was scoping the house for a note or anything from Sam, Riley looked in the empty corner which had previously been filled with hers and Sam’s things. Her bags were still lying there, but looked like they were disturbed. All of Sam’s bags were gone and this caused her to look at Dean. “His stuff’s gone.” She said.

           Dean looked over at her. “So?” he asked, digging through the mess of papers on the counter.

           “I doubt zombies are looking for backpacks and clothes, Dean.” Riley replied.

           Dean looked at her and then at the corner. “He took his stuff and left.” He said almost thinking out loud.

           “He’s still out there, maybe he headed to the gas station.” She said, hopeful.

           Dean ran his tongue over his bottom lip and nodded, formulating a plan. “Okay, let’s get our stuff and we’ll drive up there and see if we see him.” Dean suggested.

           Riley grabbed her bags and brought them to the Impala. She got them in the backseat along with the supplies they gathered from the gas station and the store.

           Dean came out and got one of the cans of gas and filled the tank of the car. “Maybe one of us should stay here in case he comes back.”

           She looked up at him and shook her head. “We’re already split up; I don’t want to split up anymore. Drop me off at the store and you drive to the gas station, we’ll wait until sundown and then meet up.”

           Dean looked at her and sighed. “Riley…you just said you don’t want to be split up.”

           “Three blocks is better than five miles, Dean. I’ll set off a flare if I have trouble, you shoot your gun.” Riley replied.

           He looked at her and bit his bottom lip. He knew that this plan was doable, in fact, the plan was pretty good. He was just afraid of something going wrong. “If I hear the flare go off, I will fly this car there if I have to.” Dean said.

           Riley nodded. “Let’s go get him back.” She said and got into the passenger’s seat.

           Dean looked up to the sky and sighed. “Please keep her safe.” He said softly. He put the half-empty gas can in the trunk and got into the driver’s seat.

 The pair drove down the road to the convenient store they had been at earlier. The whole drive, Riley scanned the trees looking for Sam. When they got to the store, Dean parked and reached into the backseat to grab the flare gun. He showed Riley how to use it and handed it to her.

           “Be careful, please?” He said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

           “I will as long as you will.” Riley said.

           Dean leaned over and pulled her into a hug. “I love you kiddo.” He said.

           She smiled softly hugging him back. “I love you more.” She said.

           Dean leaned back and nodded to her. “When that sun starts to go down, I’ll drive back here okay?”

           “Deal.” Riley said and got out of the car. She waved to Dean and went inside to make sure it was still empty.

           When Dean got the okay from her, he drove three blocks down to the gas station and he waited.

 An hour went by before Riley heard some ruckus in the back of the store. She put the flare gun into the back of her jeans and held her knife, ready to defend herself. She looked around a shelf and saw four zombies coming from the back door. She looked at them for a moment and debated if she could take them all or not. She decided to try it and got her knife ready. She snuck behind one and rammed the knife into its skull, shoving it into the second zombie. She ran around a shelf and went to the third one, stabbing its temple. She headed to the next aisle to get the fourth zombie, and as she approached it, it turned to face her. She gasped softly and grabbed its shirt, plunging her knife up into its head through its neck. She dropped the zombie and stepped backwards, making sure she had all of them.

 Just as she was about to head for the front door, she felt a hand grab her ankle causing her to fall to the floor, her knife sliding across the floor. She turned on her side and tried to get away from the second zombie who she had forgotten about. It pulled itself closer by her leg, getting its teeth closer to her flesh. She whimpered and kicked at it, trying to escape its grasp. She put her other foot on the zombie’s forehead to keep it down while she fumbled to get her knife, but it was just out of reach. She felt a lump in her back and remembered the flare gun. She pulled it out and aimed it at the thrashing zombie. She pulled the trigger and the flare flew into the face of the zombie. She wiggled her ankle free and crawled backwards. The zombie went up in flames and she stared, horrified, at the destruction she just caused. She got up and grabbed her knife from the floor and ran for the door. Just as she got outside, there was a loud ‘BANG’ from inside; the flare went off. She walked backwards from the store’s entrance and started running down the road towards the gas station.

 She got a block down before the familiar roar of the Impala’s engine came roaring down the road. The car screeched to a halt and Riley yanked the passenger door open.

           “What the hell happened in there?” Dean asked, angrily.

           “I got ambushed and lost my knife so I…”

           “You what? Why didn’t you signal for help?” he asked.

           “I thought I had it under control.” Riley argued.

 Before Dean could respond, there was a small explosion in the store. The bottles of lighter fluid had caught fire and the cans of WD-40 went up next. Riley stared at the store and then looked at Dean.

           He stared ahead and then looked at her. “You did that?” he asked.

           Riley nodded. “I can explain.” She said.

           “Please do.” He said, still a little skeptical that Riley took down a convenient store.

           “There were four dead guys and so I thought I could take them. I took out three but I forgot about the fourth one and it grabbed my ankle. I fell down and dropped my knife and couldn’t get away. I felt the flare gun in my back so I decided to try that as a last resort.” She said softly.

           Dean stared at her while she explained herself. “I’m too impressed to be mad at you for risking your life.” He said.

           She leaned back in the seat and sighed. “Did you find Sam?” she asked.

           Dean shook his head softly. “No. Maybe he got here before us or something.” He shrugged.

           Riley looked out the window and bit her bottom lip. “Dean, where could he be? We should have seen him if he took our route.”

           “He knows that I would want to take you somewhere safe.” He said. “We’ll drive back to the house to see if he’s there and if not…”

           “We’ll figure something out.” She interrupted him. “We always do.”

           Dean looked over at her and nodded, putting a hand on hers. “We’ll find him.” He said.

           Riley nodded and buckled her seatbelt.

 Dean drove back towards the house to see if Sam was there. The sun was starting to set now, and Dean knew that the chances of finding Sam were getting slimmer. Riley watched out the window to see if she saw any signs of Sam, but found nothing. When they pulled into the driveway of the house, both Dean and Riley took a deep breath. They both silently hoped that Sam would be in the house waiting for them, but they both knew that that was very unlikely.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little shorter than the last chapters, but hopefully you guys like it.

            The sun began to set as Riley and Dean sat in the Impala waiting for any sign of Sam. Riley bounced her leg nervously as she scanned the woods looking for anything that lead to Sam. Dean looked over to her and put a hand on her knee stopping the bouncing.

            Riley looked over at him. “What?” she asked.

            He gave her a look of comfort. “Ry, it’s going to be alright. We’re going to find him.” He said.

            She nodded and looked at the house again, trying to keep herself calm.

            Dean ran his tongue over his bottom lip. “Why don’t we go inside and stretch our legs? We can make sure Sam didn’t leave a note.” He suggested.

            Riley nodded and got out of the car.

  Dean led the way into the house and looked in the bedroom for a note. Riley looked in the kitchen and the living room for any signs of a note. While searching, she found the empty can of fruit cocktail on the counter. She smiled softly to herself and tore the label off of it, shoving it into her pocket. It might be silly to other people, but it would be a nice reminder of Sam.

            “Did you find anything?” Dean asked, coming into the kitchen.

            Riley turned and shook her head. “Nothing.” She said.

            Dean nodded and sat on the couch, letting out a sigh.

  Riley walked over to the couch and before she sat down, she noticed a piece of paper wedged under a piece of wood by the fireplace. She furrowed her brow and walked over to the fireplace. She moved the log and saw the piece of paper had writing on it.

            “Dean.” She said.

            Dean looked over. “Did you find something?” he asked.

            She nodded and stood up, reading the note.

_‘Dean and Riley,_

_Had to make a run for it and quickly. Dean, I’d assume you would take Riley somewhere safe, so the next safe haven is where I’m heading. Riley, stay safe and stay strong. Both of you; keep fighting, always. I’ll see you soon._

_Sam’_

            By the time she was done reading it, Riley’s eyes were filled with tears. She handed the note to Dean to let him read it.

            Dean walked over and read the letter and bit his bottom lip. “He’s safe.” He said softly.

            Riley’s voice cracked as she spoke. “What if he isn’t?” she asked, trying to hold back her sobs.

            “Hey…” Dean said softly and pulled her into a hug. He held her close, rubbing her back gently. He put his other hand on the back of her neck and head.

            Riley held onto Dean tightly, grasping his shirt tightly. She cried into his chest unable to hold it in anymore.

            “We’re gonna find him.” Dean said softly, placing a kiss on Riley’s head. A few stray tears fell from his eyes which he quickly wiped away.

  They held each other for a few minutes, just taking things in. They were both terrified for Sam and worried about his fate. Dean knew that his brother was strong and knew that he was smart. Riley knew this too, but she still worried that something might happen to him. Dean rubbed her back gently and stepped back some, looking down at her.

            “He said he’s going to the next safe spot. He’s probably heading down the same route we started on, so we’ll take that route. We’ll check every possible shelter we come across.” Dean said and wiped the tears from Riley’s cheeks. “We’ll find him, I promise you that.”

            Riley looked up at him and nodded. “Okay.” She said and sniffled.

            “Here.” Dean said and handed the note to Riley. “Keep it with you.” he said.

            Riley smiled softly and nodded. “Thank you.” she said softly, folding the note and putting it into her pocket.

            “Let’s get out of here alright?” he said softly.        

  Riley nodded and followed Dean out to the Impala. Dean got into the car and watched Riley get into the passenger’s seat. He reached into the back seat and pulled a blanket up front.

            “You get some rest, and when I start to get tired, we’ll pull over somewhere okay?” he said.

            Riley looked at him and nodded. “Promise to wake me up when you get tired? I’ll drive for you.”

            Dean began to protest the idea of someone else driving his baby, but he stopped knowing the situation they were in. He appreciated the fact that Riley was still trying to help. “I promise.”

            Riley nodded and lay down in the seat, resting her head on Dean’s lap. She pulled the blanket over herself and closed her eyes.

  Dean made sure she was situated before he drove back onto the road. He started heading back down the route they were travelling before they stopped at the house. Before they even got to the next road, Riley was asleep. Dean smiled down at her and rubbed her arm gently. He continued to drive making sure to watch the sides of the road in case Sam appeared.

  After a couple of hours driving, Riley began to whimper in her sleep. Dean looked down at her and rubbed her back gently, trying to soothe her. The whimpering continued and she began tossing and turning.

            “No…” she mumbled. “Sam…no!” she cried out.

            Dean pulled the car over and rubbed Riley’s back gently. “Ry, wake up. It’s just a dream.”

            Riley shifted some before jumping awake, sitting up in a panic.

            “Riley? Hey…” he touched her arm gently.

            She flinched away and looked back at him. “Dean?” she asked.

            “Yeah it’s me hun. I’m right here you were having a nightmare.” He said.

            Riley nodded and rubbed her face letting out a sigh. “It was horrible.”

            Dean nodded. “I know they can be. Are you okay?” he asked.

            “Yeah…well kind of…maybe.” She said. “I just want us all back together, Dean. I can’t handle being apart and not knowing if he’s okay or not.”

            “He is okay. We’re going to find him and he’s going to ask us what took so long.” He said, trying to make her smile.

            Riley nodded and sighed. “Sorry for freaking out.” She said softly.

            “Don’t apologize, sweetheart, we all do it.” He said and started the car back up. “We just gotta keep fighting.” He said, smiling over to her.

            She looked at him and nodded, cracking a small smile. “Always.” She said softly, quoting the note Sam left.

            “Damn straight.” He said.

   The pair drove down the road that was dimly lit by the full moon. Riley watched out the window for Sam while Dean watched the road. Neither of them were too tired, so they ended up driving through the night. They came upon an abandon church where they stopped to fill the car with gas. While Dean filled the car; Riley went inside the church and to the altar. She got down on her knees and took a breath, folding her hands in her lap.

            “God?” she spoke. “I know that I haven’t been the best person, and I’ve made some really bad choices. I know that I don’t always come to you before facing things on my own. I also know that Sam and Dean have done some bad things too, but they always did it for the greater good. Please, if you can hear me, let Sam be safe. Keep him safe and let him find a good place. Even if I can’t see him again in this lifetime, please keep him safe. Thank you for keeping Dean and I safe too. I pray this in Jesus’ name. Amen.” She said softly and stood up.

            Dean walked in just in time to hear Riley beginning her prayer. He listened to the whole thing and then pretended that he had just walked in. “Hey, we’re all full now.”

            Riley turned around and nodded. “Okay.” She said and walked over to Dean.

            Dean put his arm around her shoulders and walked her out to the Impala.

            She got in and looked at the church and smiling softly.

  Dean started the Impala up and began driving once again. He kept his eyes on the road while Riley watched the sides of the road. After her prayer in the church, she felt a sense of comfort and her worry about Sam’s safety began to subside. She still worried about him, but she knew that he would be okay. They all just had to keep fighting.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is longer than the others, but a lot happens...kinda. ;)

            Dean and Riley had been on the road looking for places for almost two weeks. There had been no sign of Sam, but they weren’t giving up hope. Supplies were running a bit low, but they had enough for the two of them. Riley had been getting better at taking down the zombies and Dean started to feel more comfortable letting her help out more. He even taught her how to shoot a gun, although he wouldn’t let her carry a gun just yet. The two would take turns keeping watch while the other one slept. They hadn’t found very many places to stay, so they would sleep in the Impala at night. They were down to six cans of fruit, three water bottles, and half a can of gas. While they drove, they came across a small farm house that they decided to stop at to fill up and rest. When they pulled up, Riley got out of the car and had her knife at her side.

            “Do you want me to fill the car up or do you want me to check the house?” she asked.

            Dean got out of the car and stretched. “Why don’t you fill the car up and keep an eye on the grounds out here? I’ll go check the house.” He said.

            Riley nodded and got the gas can out of the trunk to fill the tank.

            Dean went inside the house and checked the rooms, making sure there were no people or zombies inside. When he cleared the house, he walked out and saw Riley closing up the gas cap. “All filled up?” he asked.

            Riley turned and nodded. “Well as much as it can be filled with half a can.” She said. “Is the house clear?” she asked.

            Dean nodded and walked towards her. “Yeah it’s kind of tiny, only one floor, but it’ll do for tonight.” He said, looking up at the sky. “It looked like there’s a storm rolling in.” he said.

            Riley nodded and got her bag. “Let’s get inside before it starts pouring.” She said.

  Dean grabbed his bag and walked into the house with her. It was a nice little two bedroom house. The furniture was a little dusty, but it wasn’t anything they couldn’t handle. Riley and Dean went around the house securing it, making sure the door and windows were locked. When they finished, they met back in the living room of the house. Dean laid a blanket on the couch and nodded towards it.

            “Why don’t you take a nap and then I’ll take one in a little while?” he said.

            Riley nodded. “You don’t have to ask me twice.” She said and lay on the couch, holding the handle of her knife.

            Dean smiled softly and walked over to her, putting his jacket over her. “You can take your hand off of your knife, Ry. I’ll take care of it if we have a problem.”

            Riley nodded and curled up underneath his jacket. “I love you Dean.” She said softly.

            “Love you more, kiddo.” He said, pushing her hair back.

  Within five minutes, Riley was asleep on the couch. Dean watched the house and made sure that nothing got in while Riley slept. After about an hour or so, Riley began to stir and woke up, rubbing her eyes. Dean patted her leg gently and smirked over at her.

            “Morning, sunshine.” He said.

            “How long was I out?” she asked, sitting up.

            “Almost an hour.” Dean said. “Did you sleep okay?” he asked.

            Riley nodded and yawned. “Why don’t you get some sleep and I’ll take watch, okay?”

            Dean nodded and laid on the couch, curling up under his jacket. “If you need anything, just holler okay?”

            She nodded. “I will. Get some rest.” She said.

  Dean was out in less time than Riley was, and Riley decided to explore the house some. She made sure everything was secure, and headed back into the living room where Dean was. Just as she was about to get a can of peaches, she heard a creak followed by a thump and some groaning.

   She grabbed her knife and went to the bedroom where the noises were coming from. She saw a soaking wet man stumbling in through the window, catching his arm on the broken lock. There was a zombie right behind him, reaching for his arm. It grabbed the man’s arm, tearing his shirt more than the lock did. Riley walked over to the man and drove her knife through the zombie’s head, causing it to go limp in the window.

            “Thanks.” The man said in a southern drawl.

            “Sure.” Riley said to him. She looked up at him and saw him reaching for his gun.

            “You don’t have to do that.” She said, putting her knife back in the holster. “I’m not going to hurt you or try anything.” she added.

            The man looked at her and nodded, letting go of his gun’s handle. “Are you here by yourself?” he asked.

            “No, I’m with my friend. We’re looking for his brother.” Riley said. “Were you out there alone?” she asked him, finally getting a good look at him. He was in a white t-shirt and black jeans. His curly hair was stuck to his forehead, and his eyes were a bright blue. He had just the right amount of scruff on his face and Riley couldn’t help but think he was incredibly attractive.

            “Yeah I was looking for supplies.” He said. “I’m Rick.” He added.

            “Riley.” She said.

            “Ry, where did you go?” Dean’s voice carried through the hallway.

            Riley turned around with her back to Rick and saw Dean appear in the doorway, grabbing his gun. “Dean, don’t.”

            Dean raised his gun, pointing it at Rick. “Riley, get away from him.”

            “Put your gun down.” She said.

            “Get away from him, Riley, right now.” Dean ordered. “He could be dangerous.”

            “Well he hasn’t shot me, has he?” Riley said. “Please put your gun down.”

            Dean looked at her and reluctantly put his gun down. “How did he get in here?”

            “He was looking for supplies and got caught in the rain. One of the zombies followed him and almost bit him. I killed it before he got bit.” Riley explained.

            Dean looked at her and then at Rick. “Why is he bleeding?” he asked.

            “I caught my arm on the window lock on the way in.” he said. “Riley saved my life.” He said.

            Riley smiled softly and nodded.

            Dean looked at Rick. “Are there anymore out there?” he asked.

            Rick nodded. “I saw at least three. The rain might draw them away.” He said.

            Riley looked at Dean. “He can’t go out there in the rain. He can stay here until the rain stops and until the dead ones are gone.” She said, trying to sound stern.

            “Riley…” he started.

            “If we send him out there he’s going to die. When the rain stops we can send him on his merry way.” She said.

            “I’ll go as soon as the rain stops.” Rick said.

            Dean sighed. “As soon as the rain stops. If you try anything funny, I’ll shoot you before you know what happened.” He warned.

            Rick nodded to him. “You have my word.”

            Dean walked out into the living room to check the rest of the windows.

  Riley walked Rick into the living room and to the couch. He sat down and Riley walked to her bag grabbing a blanket and her first aid kit. She walked back to the couch and sat next to Rick.

            “I’ll clean that up for you.” she said.

            Rick looked at her and nodded. “Thank you.” he said softly.

            Riley nodded and lifted his sleeve up. She cleaned the cut up as gently as she could. “It’s not too deep so stitches won’t be needed.”

            Rick nodded and smirked. “That’s a good thing.” He said.

            She smiled and nodded. She put a few bandages on the cut and cleaned up her mess, putting the kit back in her bag.

            “Thank you, Riley.” He said.

            “Anytime.” She said and put the blanket around his shoulders. “I know it’s not a towel, but it’s something.” She said.

            Rick looked up at her and smiled softly. “Why are you being so nice to me?” he asked.

            She shrugged, sitting next to him. “I guess part of me hopes that it’ll come back around to me one day. Maybe someone will save my ass twice.” She teased.

            Rick smirked and nodded.

  Riley talked with Rick while Dean checked the perimeter of the house and kept an eye on the zombies outside. She told Rick about Sam and the letter he left. Rick told her about his community and his group. The two of them talked about things but both of them still stayed a little guarded. After about an hour of talking, Riley reached into her bag.

            Rick watched her as she pulled out a can of fruit.

            Riley opened the can with the can opener she had in her bag and took a peach half out. “Want some?” she asked, turning the can to him as she ate her peach.

            “Now you’re giving him our food supply too?” Dean spoke from behind the couch.

            “It’s one can of peaches, Dean. It won’t kill us to share a little.” Riley said.

            Dean rolled his eyes and went back to the window to watch.

            “Sorry about him.” Riley said softly to Rick. “Have some.” She said.

            Rick took a peach half and ate it. “It’s okay. I’m protective of my family too.” He said.

            She nodded. “He has been protective since we met.” She said.

            “Well if you’re this nice to a stranger, that’s a good thing.” Rick joked.

            Riley smiled and nodded. “Yeah I guess.”

  As they finished the can of peaches, the rain began to slow down and eventually stop. Dean and Riley got their bags packed and Riley gave Rick a bottle of water for the road. As they were getting ready, Rick looked at both Riley and Dean. He knew that both of them could pull their weight, and Riley did save his life. Dean didn’t like him very much, but he was right to feel that way; Rick was a stranger. Normally, Rick would never make this kind of decision, but he figured it was worth it; after all, Riley did save his life.

            “How many walkers have you killed?” Rick asked.

            Dean and Riley looked over at him. “What?” Riley asked.

            “How many walkers have you killed?” he asked again.

            Dean looked at Riley and then at Rick. “Probably over thirty by now.” He said.

            Riley looked. “Over fifteen.” She said softly.

            Rick nodded and ran his tongue over his bottom lip. “How many people have you killed?” he asked.

            Riley looked. “None…thank God.” She said softly.

            “One.” Dean said through his teeth.

            Rick looked at them. “Why?” he asked.

            Dean looked at him. “Why do you need to know? It’s none of your business.” He said and got his bags, bringing them to the car.

            Riley looked at Rick. “It was our friend, Russell. He was a father figure to all of us and when we got ambushed, he got bit. He didn’t want to turn so Dean took him out because he asked him too.” Riley said softly.

            Rick nodded. “I didn’t mean to upset you guys.” He said.

            “No, it’s okay. He just hasn’t had to talk about it since it happened.” Riley said.

  Dean called Riley to come outside, so she grabbed her bags. She walked outside with Rick and put her bags in the car. Rick had his water bottle and put it into his back pocket.

            “Can we at least drive you to wherever you’re going?” Riley asked.

            “Ry we’ve got half a tank of gas, we can’t drive anywhere extra.” Dean said.

            Rick shook his head. “Alexandria isn’t too far from here, I’ll be fine walking.” He smiled softly.

            Riley looked at him. “Alexandria? Dean isn’t that the place we saw signs for on the way here?”

            Rick looked at her. “Signs?” he asked.

            “Yeah there were a few on the way here.” She said.

            “How many?” Rick asked.

            “There were two I think.” She said. “Why?”

            Rick sighed softly. “I have to take those down.” He said softly. He thought for a moment and then looked at Dean. “What about a trade?” he asked.

            Dean looked at him. “What kind of trade?” he asked.

            “You take me to the signs so I can take them down, and you can fill up on gas at Alexandria.” Rick said.

            “You have gas?” Dean asked.

            “We have plenty. If you can take me to get those signs down, you can have as much as you need. We need to take those down so no one finds the place.” Rick explained.

            Dean looked at him for a moment and then nodded. “Deal.” He said.

            “Thank you.” Rick said. “Let’s get going, it’s almost sundown.”

            Riley nodded and got into the back seat, letting Rick sit in front with Dean.

  Dean drove down the road towards the signs they saw. As they drove, Rick contemplated his decision. He was fairly confident that he could trust these two people, and while he wasn’t sure about Dean’s brother, Sam, he assumed that he was a good person. He would have to use this extra time with them to finalize his decision, but he had a feeling he knew what he would do.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a bit long, so I apologize. Hope you like it!

            The Impala drove down the road with Dean, Riley and Rick all in the car. They stopped at both spots where the Alexandria signs were posted, and Rick took them down, and tossed them into the trunk of the car. When they got both of the signs, Rick gave Dean the directions to get to Alexandria.

            “Now when we get there, my group will probably be a little guarded at first, so don’t be offended if they get a little short with you.” Rick said.

            Riley nodded from the backseat. “We’ll be respectful.” She said.

            Dean pulled up to the gated area and saw the large walls that were put up. “This is the place?” he asked.

            Rick nodded. “I’ll be back.” He said and got out of the car.

  Rick walked over to the gate and called to a man named Eugene to open the gate. After a moment, the large gate opened and Rick spoke to a guy with a mullet who Riley and Dean assumed was Eugene. While they spoke, Dean looked back at Riley in the backseat.

            “We’re just going to get the gas and go, okay?” he said.

            “Dean…” she started to protest but got interrupted when Rick approached the car.

            He walked up to Dean’s window and leaned down. “Pull in slowly and park in front of the RV for now.” Rick said.

            Dean nodded and did as Rick said.

  Rick followed the car and stood by the car while Dean parked it. Eugene closed the gate and stood by it to make sure nothing got through. When Dean parked the car and turned it off, he got out of the car slowly, and opened the back door for Riley. She got out and walked around to the trunk with Dean. A rugged looking man with long dark hair and a crossbow in his hand walked over to Rick.

            “Who’s this?” he asked nodding towards Riley and Dean.

            Instinctively, Dean stood in front of Riley and spoke up. “I’m Dean and this is Riley. Your friend Rick and I had a trade.” He said.

            “Is that so?” the man asked.

            Rick held a hand up. “Riley saved my life out there and led me to some signs that could have given people the idea to come here. In exchange for saving me and taking the signs down, I offered them some gas.” Rick explained.

            The man nodded and put his crossbow on his back. “We could probably give ‘em some food too.” He said before heading back towards one of the houses.

            Riley looked at Dean and then spoke. “I’ll help you get the signs.” She said and opened the trunk.

  Rick walked over and helped Riley get the signs out of the trunk. When Riley grabbed one of the signs, the jagged sign pole dragged across her palm, cutting her hand. She winced and immediately grabbed her hand to stop the blood that started pouring out.

            “Ry what happened?” Dean asked, pulling a bandana from his pocket and wrapping it around her hand.

            “It’s just a nick, I’m okay.” She said trying to hold back tears.

            Rick took the signs and set them on the ground before turning to Riley. “Let me look.” He said and moved the bandana for a minute before pressing it back on her hand. “That’s pretty deep. I’ll take you to the infirmary.” He said.

            “She’s not going anywhere.” Dean said.

            “Dean I’ll be okay. He’s just gonna clean me up.” Riley said. “I’ll be right back.” She said.

  Rick took her to one of the houses that looked like it was converted into a makeshift hospital. He had her sit on a counter that had been turned into an operating table. He got a large toolbox filled with medical supplies, and walked over to her, setting the box on the counter next to her.

            He opened the box and pulled out some alcohol swabs. “Okay I have to clean it which might sting a little.” He said.

            Riley nodded and took a deep breath, bracing for the sting. When the swabs hit the cut, she winced, closing her eyes tightly.

            “I’m sorry, it’ll be over soon.” Rick said. He got her cleaned up as quickly as he could and then examined her hand. “I don’t think stitches will be necessary.” He said.

            “Thank God.” Riley breathed out.

            “Afraid of needles?” Rick looked up at her.

            “Not really, I’ve just never had stitches before. The idea kind of makes me queasy.” She admitted.

            Rick smirked and put a large bandage on her hand and then began to wrap it.

            “What’s so funny?” Riley smiled softly.

            “It’s just in all of this and everything you’ve been through, you’re worried about stitches.” Rick said with a smirk on his face.

            Riley smiled and felt her cheeks blush. “Okay I guess that is kind of ridiculous.” She said.

            Rick smiled and finished wrapping her hand. “You’re all set. I would take it easy though.” He said.

            “I will.” She said and looked at him. “Thank you.” she said sincerely.

            “No problem.” He said.

  Rick helped her off of the counter and cleaned up the toolbox and then walked Riley back outside. She walked out next to him and saw Dean standing by the porch steps.

            “Hey are you okay?” he asked, walking up to her and checking her hand.

            “Yeah I’m fine, he got me all bandaged up.” Riley said.

            Rick nodded. “She didn’t need stitches, but she’ll need to change the bandage out every day.” He said, putting his hands on his hips.

            “Well we’ll have to find some medical supplies for the road.” Dean said.

            Riley bit her lip gently, remembering that she and Dean would have to leave.

            “You’ll have plenty here.” Rick said, causing both Dean and Riley to look at him.

            “What?” Riley said softly.

            Rick smiled softly. “Well I thought about it and you two would be pretty valuable to us here. You’re both capable of handling yourselves out there and you both took care of me when I needed it. I’m asking you both to stay here in Alexandria with my group.” Rick said.

            Riley smiled and then looked at Dean. “Dean…” she started.

            Dean sighed some and looked at Riley. “Ry, I don’t think so.” He said. “We said we’d take the gas and go.”

            She looked at him, her smile dropping. “Yeah and Rick is offering us a safe place to stay.” She said.

            “Riley…” Dean started.

            “No, don’t Riley me.” She said. “Sam said he’ll go to the next safe place, right? Maybe he’ll come across this place and we’ll find him.” She said. “Please, Dean. I’m tired of running.” She said softly.

            Dean looked at her for a minute and then sighed.

            Rick took the moment of silence as an opportunity. “We go on runs every so often and we can keep an eye out for Sam. You’re both welcome to stay until he comes around. If he’s looking for a safe haven, he’s more than likely going to show up here sooner or later.” Rick said.

            Dean looked at Rick and then at Riley. He saw the pleading look in her eyes and kept replaying her plea for the running to stop. He knew deep down that Sam couldn’t miss this place even if he tried. This was probably their best bet, as much as he hated to admit it. “Alright.” He nodded. “We’ll stay until Sam gets here and then we’re heading out.”

            Riley smiled and wrapped her arms around Dean’s waist pulling him into a hug. “Thank you.” she said into his shirt.

            He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

            Rick smiled softly and nodded. “Well I’ll still have to talk to everyone but we can do that tonight. For now, why don’t you guys go get showers and rest up; I’ll gather everyone for a meeting.” He said.

            “Showers?” Riley said, pulling away from Dean’s chest.

            Rick smirked and nodded. “I’ll show you guys to a house.” He said.

  Dean smiled at the thought of an actual shower as he walked with Rick and Riley. They went to the Impala to get their bags of clothes and then followed Rick to one of the houses. Rick let them in and explained the general instructions for the water.

            “There are battery-operated lamps throughout the house and they should be charged up.” Rick said.

            Riley nodded and looked at him. “Do you think your group will have any problem with us staying?” she asked.

            Dean set his bag down and looked around the room.

            Rick gave her a half smile. “If they do, they’re out of luck.” He winked. “Once everyone heads to the church, I’ll have someone come get the two of you. You might have to plead your case a little, but I’m sure they’ll be fine with it.”

            Riley nodded and smiled. “Thank you so much, Rick.” She said.

            “You’d do the same for me.” He said and smiled. “Get cleaned up, alright? Towels should be in the bathroom already.” He said and walked out of the house.

  Riley sat next to Dean on the large sofa in the living room. She looked over at him and gave him a small smile when he looked at her.

            “Thank you for letting us stay.” She said.

            Dean nodded. “Just until Sam gets here.” He said.

            Riley nodded. “Until Sam gets here.” She said softly.

            “Ry, I didn’t know you hated running so much.” He said softly. He almost sounded defeated.

            She looked at him and then at her lap, shrugging. “It’s okay. That’s how we survive in this world.” She said and looked back up at him. “We have to keep fighting.” She said.

            Dean smirked and nodded. “Always.” He said.

  The two enjoyed the couch a little while longer before taking turns in the shower. Bathing in rivers and using wet-naps were great in theory, but those methods were getting old. For both of them to be able to have a warm shower; well that was the best thing that had happened to them so far.


	7. Chapter Seven

Dean woke up on the couch in the house that Rick let him and Riley stay in. He had taken a nap after he and Riley took their showers. When he looked around, he couldn’t find Riley anywhere. He sat up and walked around the small house to try and find where she was. When he found her, he couldn’t help but smile. Riley was snuggled up in the middle of a huge queen-sized bed, fast asleep. He walked over and sat on the bed next to her, pushing her hair back gently.

            Riley shifted some, her eyes fluttering open. She looked up at Dean and smiled. “Hey.” She said softly.

            Dean smiled down at her. “I see you found the master bedroom.” He teased.

            “You know it.” She smiled. “Do you know how amazing this bed is?” she asked, sitting up and stretching.

            “I can imagine it’s pretty great. Maybe I can get a chance to sleep up here tonight.” He smirked.

            Riley smiled and nodded. “We can share.” She said. “Has Rick come over to get us yet?” she asked.

            “Not that I heard anyway.” He said. “Why don’t we go downstairs and see what we have left to eat?”

            “Sure.” She said.

  The two of them walked downstairs and looked through their bags to see what food they had left. While they were rummaging through their bags, there was a knock on the door. Instinctively, Riley reached for her knife, which didn’t go unnoticed by Dean.

            “I got it.” He said and walked over to the door, opening it up.

            Rick stood on the porch and nodded to Dean. “Everyone is at the church now, so you guys can head over with me.” He said.

            Riley walked over to Dean and nodded, hearing what Rick said. “We’re ready.” She said.

  Dean and Riley followed Rick down the street to the church where the group would hold meetings. Rick walked them inside where the whole group sat in the pews, leaving the front left pew open for Dean and Riley. They sat down while Rick stood at the front of the church and began addressing some things that they would normally talk about during the meetings. While he was talking, Riley felt a pair of eyes on her which made her turn her head slightly to the right. She noticed the rugged man with the crossbow staring at her. His stares didn’t go unnoticed by Dean who put his arm around Riley’s shoulders, pulling her closer. She looked up at Dean and smiled softly at him before turning her attention back to Rick.

            “Now the main thing I wanted to talk about was letting Riley and Dean stay here with us. I know we’ve had good and bad experiences with people, but I’ll speak on their behalf and say that they’re good people. Riley saved my life and Dean had every chance to kill me but he didn’t. They’re trying to meet back up with Dean’s brother who got separated from them during an ambush. Their plan is to head out when they’re reunited with Dean’s brother, but we don’t know when that will be. I propose we let them stay here in our group until his brother shows up.” Rick said.

  The room was eerily quiet when Rick stopped talking. Riley could feel her nerves getting stronger as the silence continued. She bit her bottom lip and looked up at Rick who gave her a comforting smile.

            “Why don’t you come up here and tell them why you guys should stay.” He suggested.

            Riley looked at Dean and then took a deep breath before standing up and walking to stand next to Rick. She looked out at everyone and waved quickly. “Hi.” She said softly. “The world ended and public speaking is still the worst.” She said softly, earning a smirk from Rick. “I’m Riley, and this is my friend Dean. We lost his brother Sam when we had a group of zo-um-walkers ambush our camp. He said he’ll be looking for the next safe zone, so we’ve been looking at every safe place we can find.” Riley said. “We know it’s difficult to let people in, and we understand if you’re apprehensive about it; but we can help wherever we’re needed. I can help where I can, I’m a pretty decent shot and I know my way around a knife. Dean can hunt, he can cook, he can fight, he’s a great shot, and he can do pretty much anything else.” She said.

            Dean looked up at her and smiled at her. He was proud to see her taking some initiative and fight for what she wanted. She really was a Winchester, even if not by blood.

            Riley looked at the group in front of her and then at Rick. “I think that’s all I can say.” She said softly.

            Rick nodded to her and put a hand on her back. “You did good.” He said to her before looking back out to the group. “Does anyone have any questions?” he asked.

            Riley walked back to her pew and sat next to Dean, putting her hand on his.

            When no one in the group said anything, Rick nodded. “Alright, well let’s have a vote. If you want to send them on their way, raise your hand.” He said.

            Riley squeezed Dean’s hand as she peeked over her shoulder. She didn’t see any hands go up which made her relax a little.

            “Anyone who wants to let them stay, raise your hand.” Rick said.

  Everyone in the church raised their hand, and when Riley saw this, she looked at Dean with a big grin. He smiled at her and nodded to her before they both looked up at Rick. Rick smirked and nodded, looking over at both of them.

            “Welcome to the group, then.” He said. “We can talk about jobs for the two of you at breakfast tomorrow. You can introduce yourselves to everyone during dinner tonight, Carol and Maggie are cooking.” He said.

            Riley and Dean stood up with everyone else and Riley walked over to Rick. “Do Carol and Maggie know that we’re staying?” she asked.

            “I asked them before the meeting, and they’re both fine with it.” Rick said and put his hand on her shoulder gently. “You can relax now, okay?”

            Riley nodded and smiled. “Thank you, for everything Rick.”

            “You’d do the same.” He smirked.

  Dean and Riley followed Rick and the rest of the group outside of the church. Rick told them that dinner was at his house that night, so they headed over with him. When they walked in, the smell of various spices and aromas flooded the house. An older woman was finishing setting the table when she looked up and saw Riley and Dean standing with Rick.

            She walked over and smiled. “Welcome to the group.” She said. “I’m Carol.” She said and held her hand out.

            Riley shook her hand gently and smiled. “I’m Riley, it’s nice to meet you.” she said.

            Dean shook Carol’s hand next and smiled. “Dean. It’s a pleasure to meet you, ma’am.”

            “Dinner’s ready so you can both get a plate with everyone else.” Carol said.

  Riley and Dean went with the group to get their plates. Everyone sat down to eat and talked about various things, from hunting to gardening. Even though the world was an apocalyptic hell outside of the walls, inside the walls people were trying to hold onto some sort of normalcy.

  After dinner, everyone talked and the adults had some wine. Riley and Dean made their rounds, introducing themselves to the group members. Everyone was very welcoming, which made Riley feel much more comfortable. She wanted this to work because she didn’t want to leave. The idea of safety and an actual house to stay in at night truly made her happy and gave her some hope to hold on to. While Dean went into the kitchen for a glass of wine, Riley waited for him in the living room, taking everything in.

            “Enjoying the party?” Rick’s voice came from beside her.

            She looked over at him and smiled. “It’s nice.” She said. “The fact that you guys still do these things and still have some piece of the old world is great.” She said.

            Rick smiled and nodded. “We try.” He said, looking over to a teenage boy who was walking around holding a baby who looked like she was one or two. Rick waved him over and smirked when he came up. “Riley, this is my son Carl and my daughter Judith.” He said.

            Riley smiled and waved at them both. “Hi.” She said.

            Carl smiled at her. “Hey.” He said and looked at Judith. “Can you say hi?” he asked in a soft voice.

            Judith smiled and moved her hand to Riley.

            “She’s so cute.” Riley smiled.

            Carl nodded. “Until she’s hungry.” He joked. “So you really saved my dad’s life?” he asked.

            Riley smiled and blushed. “That’s what he’s telling people.” She said.

            Rick smiled. “That’s because it’s the truth.” He said. “That walker had a good handle on me and you killed it for me.”

            Carl smiled and nodded. “Well thank you for saving him.” He said sincerely.

            “Anytime.” Riley said.

            Judith began to yawn and coo, signaling that she was tired. Carl rubbed her back and looked at Rick. “I’ll put her to bed.” He said.

            “Thank you.” he said and kissed Judith’s head gently. “Night, love.”

  Carl walked upstairs with Judith, taking her into her room. Riley smiled and looked over at Rick who still had a smile on his face. She could tell that Rick truly loved his family and that he would do anything to protect them.

            “Was she born before all of this?” Riley asked.

            Rick looked over at her and nodded. “We were camped in an old prison and my wife went into labor.” He said.

            Riley nodded and then bit her bottom lip realizing there weren’t any women who acted like they were with Rick. “Did something happen to her?” she asked.

            “She died in childbirth.” He said. “She wanted to save Judith, though.” He added.

            “I’m sorry.” Riley said softly.

            “Don’t be sorry.” He said and put on a half-smile. “I’m gonna go get another drink.” He said and walked into the kitchen.

  Riley stood in the living room feeling guilty for bringing it up, but she also felt relieved. Rick must have trusted her if he opened up about his wife, right? A slight feeling of doubt rose inside of her as she wondered if she just made Rick regret letting them stay. Her thoughts were interrupted by Dean draping his arm around her shoulders.

            “This is cool, we’re having fun.” He said the wine smell strong on his breath.

            “Are you drunk?” she asked, looking up at her.

            “I just feel really good and kind of warm.” Dean said, looking down at her.

            Riley sighed and took the glass from his hand. “I’ll take you home.” She said and walked into the kitchen. She set the glass on the counter and saw Carol in the kitchen. She walked over to her and smiled softly. “Carol? I’m gonna run Dean back home, the wine’s getting to him.”

            Carol nodded and smirked. “It’s probably because he hasn’t had any alcohol in a while. I’ll let Rick know where you guys went.” She said.

            “Thank you.” Riley said and walked back into the living room.

            Dean smiled at her and held his arms open. “Let’s party.” He said.

            Riley smirked and shook her head. “Let’s get home.” She said and wrapped her arm around his waist, pulling his arm around her shoulders.

  She walked him to their house and got him into the bedroom. She got him situated in the bed and before she could get his shoes off, he was out. She put a glass of water on the bedside table and went downstairs to get her pajamas. She changed into a pair of pajama shorts and a cap-sleeved t-shirt. She put her hair into a bun and laid down on the couch, covering up. While she closed her eyes, she replayed the words she told Dean; ‘Let’s get you home.’ They found a home, and sooner or later, Sam would be home too. She just hoped that Dean would change his mind about staying once Sam got there.


	8. Chapter Eight

            Riley walked into the bedroom with a glass of water and some Tylenol that Rick had given her for her hand. She walked over to the side of the bed and set the items on the bedside table. She sat next to Dean, who was still crashed out on the bed from the night before. She rubbed his arm gently and then headed downstairs to get some breakfast. As she got some toast in the toaster, she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and smiled at Rick, who was standing on the porch.

            “Good morning.” He smirked.

            “Morning.” She said. “Come on in.” she said and stepped aside.

            Rick stepped in and looked over at her, noticing she was already dressed. “You’re up and ready to go pretty early.” He said.

            Riley shrugged some and then heard the toaster pop. “I was going to head out to find you to see about jobs.” She said as she took the toast out of the toaster and spread some butter on it.

            “That’s actually why I came over here.” He said. “I figured I could give you and Dean a tour of Alexandria and then give you guys some jobs to start with.” He said. “Speaking of Dean, where is he?” he asked.

            Riley took a bite of toast and then smirked. “He’s sleeping off his hangover.” She said and swallowed the bite of food in her mouth. “I’ll go wake him up when I’m done eating.” She said.

            Rick smirked and nodded. “Okay, well when he’s up and you’re both ready, meet me by the cars, alright?”

            “You got it.” She smiled.

  Rick nodded and walked out of the house, heading out towards the cars. Riley finished her toast and then walked upstairs to wake Dean up. She sat on the bed next to him and rubbed his arm.

            “Dean?” she said softly.

            Dean stirred and scrunched his face, rubbing his forehead. “What time is it?” he asked in a sleepy voice.

            “It’s almost nine.” Riley smiled. “I brought you some Tylenol.” She said.

            Dean groaned and rubbed his eyes. “It’s too early.” He said.

            “Come on, you didn’t get that drunk.” She said.

            Dean narrowed his eyes at her and took the Tylenol. “How long have you been up?” he asked.

            “About an hour or so. Rick came by just now and wants to give us the tour and our jobs.” She said.

            Dean nodded. “Alright let me take a shower and then I’ll get dressed.” He said.

            “Okay, I’ll be by Baby.” She said, standing up.

            “Why?” he asked.

            “That’s where Rick wants to meet us.” She said. “Don’t take too long.”

            “You got it, boss.” He joked and grabbed some of his clothes from his bag.

  Riley went downstairs and got her boots on, then grabbed her knife, putting it in its holster on her hip. She walked out of the house and walked over to the cars where Rick was standing. He waved at her as she got closer to him, smirking.

            “Hey.” She smiled and walked over. “Long time no see.” She teased.

            “I know.” He joked back. “Where’s Dean?” he asked.

            “He wanted a shower first, but he’ll be over here soon.” She said and sat on the hood of the Impala.

            Rick nodded and put his hands on his hips. “I’m glad he opted to stay here.” He said. “You’re both much safer here than you are on the road.” He added.

            Riley looked up at him and nodded. “I am too.” She said. “I wasn’t lying when I said I was tired of running.” She said softly, looking down at her hands. “Don’t get me wrong, I want to find Sam so badly, but I was running out of gas.” She said. “I’m not weak, but I was running out of steam to keep going. Being able to stay here gives me a chance to recharge.” She said.

            Rick looked at her with sympathetic eyes and nodded. “Well you’re welcome to recharge as much as you’d like.” He said and then bit his bottom lip. “I know what you’re going through, the running out of steam.” He said, causing Riley to look up at him again. “Before Aaron found us, we were all running on empty. We ran out of food and had barely enough water. Aaron found us not too far from here, and then brought us here. I don’t know how long we would have lasted out there if he hadn’t found us.” Rick said.

            Riley looked up at him, not sure of what to say. When she found the words, she spoke up. “I’m glad he took you all in.” she said softly.

            “I am too.” He said, giving her a half smile. “I’m glad we took you in too.” He said.

            “I am too.” She smiled.

            “Why is your ass always on my car?” Dean’s voice came from beside them. He was walking over in his jeans and an old gray t-shirt.

            “Sorry.” Riley smirked and slid off of the car. “It’s nice of you to join us.” She joked.

            Rick smirked and nodded. “Let me show you both around and then we’ll meet up with Carol and Maggie to see what jobs we can give you.”

            Dean nodded. “Sounds like a plan.” He said and walked with Riley and Rick.

  Rick led Dean and Riley around Alexandria to give them the tour of the area. He explained what everything was and the procedures that the group went through. Riley asked questions to make sure that she had a decent understanding of what needed to be done. When the tour was over, Rick took Riley and Dean to his house to meet with Carol and Maggie. While they were waiting, Carl came downstairs holding Judith. He looked over and smiled.

            “Hey Riley, hey Dean.” He said. “Are you guys getting your jobs today?” he asked.

            Riley nodded and smiled. “Yeah we are.” She said.

            “Well if you guys need any help with anything, let me know.” He said. “I’m gonna take Judith for a walk outside.” He said.

            Rick nodded. “Be careful.” He said, putting a hand on his son’s shoulder.

            “I will.” He said. “Bye guys.” He said and walked outside.

  After a few minutes, Maggie and Carol came over for the meeting. They had the jobs written down on sheets of paper and wrote down who was doing what job. Rick looked over the list and then had everyone sit down at the dining room table to talk.

            “Okay, there’s pretty much a spot for either of you in any job right now, so it just depends on what you’re both comfortable doing.” Rick explained. “Dean, you said you’re a pretty decent shot, and that you’re good at hunting?” he asked.

            Dean nodded. “I’ve used a gun since I was a kid and I started hunting not too long after that.” He said. He wasn’t going to tell Rick that he was more used to demons, werewolves, vampires, and other monsters. He was going to stick with the story that he could take down walkers and deer if he needed to.

            “Dean hunted deer for us before we lost Sam.” Riley chimed in. “He’d be good at any of those types of jobs.” She said.

            Rick nodded. “Well we could use another person on the guard tower. They basically just keep watch and take down walkers if necessary.” Rick said. “Once you’re more comfortable with the routine around here, we can start working you into the groups that go on runs.”

            Dean nodded. “I can do that.” He said. “If you’re comfortable with it, I’m pretty ready to get out there if I’m needed.” He added.

            “Well thank you. We shouldn’t need to make a run for another few days, so we can see what you’re in the mood for then.” Rick said.

            “Sounds like a plan.” Dean said and leaned back in his chair.

            Rick wrote down Dean’s name and then looked at Riley. “You’re good with a knife, but have you done any shooting?”

            She shook her head. “I went with Dean and Sam to the gun range once but that was a few years ago. I would probably need a refresher.” She said.

            “I’ll teach you.” Dean said. “I can help you shoot so you’re more comfortable with a gun.” He said.

            Rick nodded to both of them. “Okay well for now, are you comfortable with gardening?”

            Riley nodded. “As long as I know what I’m doing.” She said.

            Maggie nodded and then spoke up. “She could help me out with the crops, and she could help Carol with meals.” She said.

            Carol nodded in agreement. “I’m always open for another set of hands.” She said.

            Riley nodded. “I’m up for that.” She said.

            Rick nodded. “Okay, then we’ll put you down for those things.” He said and wrote her name down.

            “Will I be able to go on runs eventually?” Riley asked.

            “Only if I’m there.” Dean said. “I don’t want you out of my sight.” He added.

            Riley looked over at Dean. “I’m not a kid anymore, Dean. Plus Rick and everyone here seem capable of keeping an eye on me.” She said.

            “She’ll be safe with us, Dean.” Rick said.

            Dean looked at him and then sighed. “I’d prefer to be on her first run. With what happened to Sam, I just want to be sure that she’s comfortable.” He said.

            Rick nodded in understanding. “That’s fine.” He said and handed the papers to Maggie. “Are there any questions?” he asked.

            Riley shook her head and looked at Dean, feeling a bit bad for getting defensive.

            “No, you got everything covered.” Dean said.

            “Alright well why don’t you guys go get some lunch and then we’ll get you learning about the routine?” Rick said and stood up with Maggie and Carol.

   Riley and Dean said goodbye to everyone and headed back to their house. When they got inside, Dean started making sandwiches for both of them. As he assembled the sandwiches, Riley sat on the counter and spoke up.

            “Dean, I didn’t mean to get so defensive back there.” She said softly.

            “I know.” He said. “I’m not trying to control you, and I don’t think you’re a kid.” He started. “I just don’t want to lose you like we lost Sam.” He said softly, not looking up at her.

            Riley jumped off of the counter and turned Dean, giving him a hug. He wasn’t a guy who showed vulnerability, but with Riley he showed a softer side. “Dean, you’re not going to lose me. I promise you that.” She said. “Sam will get here before we know it.” She added.

            Dean hugged her back and kissed her head. “I know.” He said and rubbed her back. “Let’s eat, kiddo, I’m starving.” He smirked.

  Riley smiled and sat with him at the table to eat lunch. It felt strange that they were able to sit down in a kitchen and have a good meal, even when the world was crumbling outside of the walls of Alexandria. Riley made sure to thank God for Rick and Alexandria every night before bed. She knew that they would still have to fight, but she was getting used to being safe. She couldn’t wait until Sam got there so he could feel safe too.


	9. Chapter Nine

A few days had passed since Riley and Dean were given their jobs, and they were fitting in very nicely. Riley felt comfortable working with Maggie and Carol, and even Dean started to let his guard down a little. Today was going to be the first run that Dean was going on with the other group members, so Riley was a little nervous. She walked with him to the cars where Rick was standing with Daryl, Glenn, and Michonne. She stood next to Dean while he got his gun loaded, looking over to Rick.

            “You’ll take care of him, right?” she half-joked.

            Rick smirked and nodded. “Daryl will.” He said.

            Riley looked at him. “You’re not going?” she asked. She trusted that Dean could handle himself, but she still felt a little nervous about Rick not being on the run with him.

            “I’m gonna stay here and work on a few things around here. Daryl, Glenn and Michonne are going instead, so he’ll have plenty of backup.” Rick said, putting his hand on Riley’s shoulder.

            Riley nodded and looked at Dean who was putting his gun in the holster. “Be careful, please?” she said softly.

            Dean smirked and nodded. “I’m always careful.” He said. “You behave.” He said and pulled her into a hug.

            Riley hugged him tightly and nodded. “See you when you get back.” She said.

            “I’ll be back before you know it.” He said and kissed her head. “I love you.” he said.

            “Love you more.” Riley smiled softly.

  Dean smirked and got into the truck with the others. Rick opened the gate for them and when they drove out, he shut the gate back up. Riley stood by the other cars and watched as the truck disappeared from her view. Rick walked over to her and nudged her arm gently.

            “Why don’t you come help me with a few things? It’ll keep your mind busy.” He suggested.

            Riley looked up at him and nodded. “Sure.” She smiled softly and walked with him.

  He took her to his house and walked with her inside. He grabbed a few supplies and threw them into a backpack. As he did so, he looked up at Riley who had her hands in her back pockets.

            “Have you eaten anything today?” he asked.

            Riley looked over at him. “I was too nervous to eat.” She admitted.

            Rick smiled softly and nodded. “Alright well then the first job is going to be lunch.” He said and put the backpack on the couch. “What are you hungry for?” he asked her.

            Riley walked into the kitchen with him. “I’m up for anything.” She said and sat at the kitchen table.

            “Peanut butter and jelly it is.” He smirked and got out the sandwich ingredients. He made them each a sandwich and put some canned peaches on the plates as well. He walked over and put a plate in front of Riley and sat across from her with his plate.

            “Thank you.” she smiled and took a bite of the sandwich. “So what kind of jobs are we going to do today?” she asked.

            Rick swallowed the bite of sandwich he had in his mouth before he answered her. “To be honest, I pulled together as many odd jobs as I could to keep you occupied.” He said.

            Riley smiled and nodded. “You don’t have to do that. If there are more important things to be done; then put those first.” She said.

            Rick nodded and smirked. “Well how about I come help you today?” he suggested. “I kind of cleared my day to make sure you were okay.” He admitted sheepishly.

            Riley felt a flutter in her stomach when Rick said that. She smiled and nodded. “Okay.” She said. “Sure.” She added.

  Rick smirked and finished his lunch with Riley before cleaning up. When he finished, he followed Riley to the large area of crops that had been planted. Riley grabbed a basket that had some gardening tools and then headed out to gather some vegetables and herbs. When she got to a spot, she got down on her knees and started picking some cucumbers and tomatoes.

            Rick knelt down next to her and started to help her. “Maybe we can make up a salad tonight.” He smirked.

            “Oh yeah, just salad for dinner.” Riley smiled. “I think Carol had something planned; she said Daryl found a deer.”

            Rick nodded. “Well I’ll help you cook tonight.” He said.

            “Thank you.” Riley smiled and put the vegetables in the basket.

            “No problem.” He said and put some cucumbers in the basket. “So what did you do before all of this?” he asked, trying to start up a conversation.

            “I was kind of a hunter’s helper.” She said and smiled softly. “Dean and Sam are hunters and I would help research for them and get information.” She said.

            Rick nodded. “What did they hunt?” he asked.

            Riley opened her mouth to tell him, but then stopped. Would Rick even believe her if she told him the real things that Dean and Sam hunted? “Deer mostly, sometimes ducks and fish.” She covered. “I would find the spots where there was a lot of activity.” She added.

            Rick nodded again. “Well that’s nice of you.” he said. “Did you ever hunt with them?”

            Riley thought back to a hunt where she went along to help and ended up taking down a vampire. Maybe she should just leave that part out. “A couple of times, I wasn’t very good at it, though. I hated seeing the animals go.”

            “Well good thing this isn’t some sort of bunny apocalypse then.” He smirked.

            She smiled and looked over at him. “Yeah, I guess so.” She said. “So you were a sheriff before all of this?” she asked.

            “Yes ma’am, I was.” He smirked.

  The two talked about their lives before the outbreak and talked about the things they missed the most. When the basket was full of vegetables, they walked to Rick’s house to get them cleaned off for dinner that night, which would be held at his house. Riley started cleaning them off while Rick got a bowl out to put the cleaned vegetables in. He looked at her as she washed them off and took a shot in the dark when he asked her something he had wondered since they met.

            “Are you and Sam together?” he asked, looking at his hands for a moment before looking back at her.

            “Together?” she asked, looking at him. “Oh, like dating?” she asked. “No, we’re just good friends.” She said and turned the faucet off. “I mean I love them both to death, but it’s not like that.” She said.

            Rick felt a feeling of relief inside of him, and then felt a little guilty for feeling that way. “I can tell you care about them and they care about you.” Rick said.

            Riley nodded and smiled softly. “They do.” She said, drying off her hands and grabbing the basket. “Ready for round two?” she asked.

            “Ready.” Rick smiled.

  The two walked back out to the garden and continued collecting vegetables for meals. When they finished, Carol brought the deer meat over to start cooking. Rick told her to take the night off since he was going to be cooking with Riley. The two of them cooked and got the meat in the oven before taking a break and sitting on the porch. Rick gave Riley a bottle of water and sat next to her on the stairs.

            “Thank you for all your help today.” She said and took a drink of water. “It was nice to have some company out there.”

            Rick nodded. “Anytime.” He said and drank his own water. “They should be getting back anytime now.” He added.

            Riley nodded and looked at the gates waiting for them to open and the truck to come back. “I hope so.” She said softly.

  After their break, there was still no sign of the truck. Rick had Riley set the table as he got the food set out, trying to keep her occupied. She kept peering out the window to see if they were back, but there was no sign of them. She crossed her arms and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Rick noticed and walked over to her, touching her back gently.

            “Why don’t you go round everyone up for dinner? I’ve got it covered here.” He said softly.

            “Okay.” She said and walked out of the house.

  She went to each house to tell everyone that dinner was just about ready. When she got to everyone, she walked over to the gate where Sasha was now watching the gate.

            “Any sign of the truck yet?” she asked.

            Sasha shook her head. “Not yet. Sometimes runs go a little longer than expected; it’s nothing to be concerned about.” She gave a light smile. “When they come back, I’ll have them come right over to Rick’s.” she said.

            “Okay, thank you Sasha.” Riley said and headed back to Rick’s house.

  Everyone sat down to eat and Riley stayed pretty quiet the whole time. She bounced her leg under the table, trying to remain calm. It was dark out now and Dean had yet to return with the others. Rick noticed how nervous she was, and after dinner he pulled her aside.

            “I told Carol to have Carl help her with the cleanup.” He said. “Why don’t we go watch for them, okay?”

            Riley looked up at him and nodded. “Okay.” She said.

  Rick walked with her to the gate and told Sasha to go eat along with Abraham, who was in the lookout. He stood next to Riley, looking out through the gate. She bit her lip and played with the hem of her shirt while she waited.

            “They’re going to get back here.” Rick said softly, putting his hand on her shoulder.

            Riley looked up at him and nodded, trying to mask the fear in her eyes. “Okay.” She said softly.

            Rick gave her shoulder a light squeeze and then saw headlights coming down the road. “That might be them.” He said and stood over by the opening of the gate to pull it open.

            Riley stepped to the side and when she saw the signal, the flashing of the truck’s high-beams, she let out a breath. “Thank God.” She whispered.

  Rick pulled the gate open and let the truck drive in. Glenn and Michonne were in the cab of the truck while Daryl sat in the bed of the truck, making sure the supplies they brought back didn’t fly away. Riley looked at the members of the group, but couldn’t see Dean.

            Glenn and Michonne hopped out of the truck and opened the back up so Daryl could come down.

            “We got a little more than we expected.” Daryl said, hopping out of the truck.

            Rick looked at Riley, who was staring at the truck. “Riley?” he asked.

            “Where is he?” she asked. “Where’s Dean?” she asked.

            Glenn opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, there was another flash of high-beams behind the gate.

            Rick looked over and walked to the gate, squinting his eyes at the small four door car. When he saw who was behind the wheel, he smirked. “There he is.” He muttered and opened the gate.

            Michonne helped Daryl and Glenn get the supplies to the storage room. Glenn stopped by Riley and gave her a smile. “He’s safe.” He said and headed to the storage room.

            Riley looked over at the small car and saw Dean climb out of the driver’s seat. “Dean.” She breathed out.

            Dean smiled and shook Rick’s hand. “Sorry for being a little late. We found this little car and thought we could use it.” He said. “It just took a little longer than we thought to get it up and running.”

            Rick nodded, shaking Dean’s hand. “Well thank you. Glad you’re back.” He said.

            Riley walked over and wrapped her arms around Dean’s waist, hugging him tight. “I thought you didn’t make it back.” She whispered into his chest.

            Dean held her close in a warm hug and smiled softly. “I promised I’d come back, didn’t I?” he said.

            She nodded and looked up at him. “You always keep your promises.” She said and smiled up at him.

            “Always.” He smiled and winked at her.

            Rick smirked and nodded. “Why don’t you take Dean inside to eat? I’ll help them get the supplies in.” he said to Riley.

            “Okay.” She said and walked with Dean towards Rick’s house. She stopped and then turned around, walking back to Rick. She hugged him and smiled. “Thank you for keeping me busy today.”

            Rick hugged her back and smiled. “It’s my pleasure.” He said. “Go on with Dean.” He smiled.

            Riley nodded and waved to Rick before jogging over to Dean again.

  Rick watched as she went back with Dean to get him some dinner. He bit his bottom lip as he watched her light up when she saw that Dean was safe. She had a beautiful smile, and it could make anyone around her smile too. Rick sighed softly, trying to shake the thoughts of admiration that he had for Riley. She was younger than him, and he had no idea if she could even be interested in someone like him. Too bad those feelings he tried to shake would only grow as time went on.


End file.
